<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Court of Dusk and Shadows by Modern_Fae_Female</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920362">A Court of Dusk and Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Fae_Female/pseuds/Modern_Fae_Female'>Modern_Fae_Female</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul-Searching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Fae_Female/pseuds/Modern_Fae_Female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elain's POV after Azriel's Chapter in ACOSF  <br/>Spoilers for ACOSF!!!!</p><p>Elain has felt heartbreak throughout her life, but none as hurtful as Azriel not wanting to kiss her. Broken, she finds a power that runs deep within her and could be the key to defeating Koschei. Scared and confused Elain decides to learn how to control her powers. Follow her journey. </p><p>I suck at summaries so I apologize. I am using Dusk Court theories from Tumblr and is kind of my prediction for the next book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Elain Archeron &amp; Azriel, Elain Archeron &amp; Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a mistake.” That is all I could hear in my head as I walked up the stairs to my room. Each step felt more heavy to walk up as I could feel my face heat up with tears that I tried to stop from streaming down my face. Finally I got to my room and closed the door. “ This is a mistake.” I fell to the floor and started sobbing. </p><p>“This is a mistake. This is a mistake. This is a mistake.” It kept replaying in my head, almost taunting me. He didn’t want me. I felt my heart, my soul crack at those words. Azriel. My first real friend here. The person who saved me from Hybre, the one who made me feel like Pytharian could be my home, the one who made it my home. Azriel. I could still feel his hands on my neck and then I froze. I felt my hand brush against the necklace. The stupid necklace. I took it off and looked at it. The necklace was absolutely beautiful and I knew he had to have spent a while looking for it. I felt more tears stream down my face as I continued to look at it. A reminder of another person who didn’t want me. I once again thought of his hand on my neck and I remembered the shift in the air between us. The scents that we both had. We both had them. The look he gave me. His hand on my neck. He wanted it, didn’t he? Was I too caught up in my own feelings that I pressured him into it? I did didn’t I? He didn’t want me, no one does. I looked down at the necklace again and wanted to throw it out the window, but then I realized Azriel would probably want it. I mean he most likely spent a good amount of money on it. I sat on the ground for another minute before pulling myself together enough to walk down stairs. With each step down I hoped he wouldn’t be there and to my relief the living room was empty. I walked over to Azriel’s pile of presents and my shaking hands put the necklace down on top. I looked at it once more and admired how beautiful it was before I could feel my eyes well up with tears once more and ran back up to my room. </p><p>I could feel myself start to cry again and I realized. I was no one’s choice and I never would be. </p><p>Graysen didn’t want me, Nesta had her new group of sisters, and Azriel. He didn’t like me like that. I could feel my breaths becoming shorter and it becoming harder to breathe. Breathe. I couldn’t breathe. I could see it. The cauldron coming closer and closer. The guards hands on me as they are dragging me closer. Breathe. I screamed and cried as we got closer and they threw me in. Breathe. I wasn’t breathing. I could feel myself drawing in the cauldron, my body changing, the voice in my head becoming louder and louder. I couldn’t breathe. I tried to scream but my head kept pounding and my body ached. Finally I felt myself coming to the surface. Breathe. </p><p>I gasped as I came out of the vision. I could feel myself shaking, sweat and tears streaming down my face. Breathe. I was breathing. I was in the night court with my family. I was safe. Hybren was dead and I wasn’t in the cauldron. Breathe. After a few minutes I finally caught my breath and calmed down. I could still feel myself shaking as I laid down on the bed, not even bothering to change into my night gown as I felt myself get drawn into sleep. Sleep filled with visions that woke me with a start like every other morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke with a start has I did every morning due to my visions. I could never quite make out they were showing me. Screaming, shadows, mist, mountains was all I could make out each night. I never told the rest of the night court about my visions. Feyre’s pregnancy, the mortal queens, the death lord, helping Nesta, they had enough on their plates without my struggling and this was something I needed to figure out on my own. </p><p>I sat up and realized I was still in my dress from yesterday, than last nights memories came flooding in. His hand on my neck, looking into those bright hazel eyes, our faces so close our breaths were mingling, then “this is a mistake”, the look on his face, and he disappeared into the shadows. I could feel my eyes start to water up again, but no. I wouldn’t cry. This feeling of rejection, of pain was something I grew used to living with. It became a part of me. </p><p>I went through my routine like I did every morning of getting ready, making sure I looked happy, put on my fake smile and got ready to face whatever today would bring. Everyday was a fight to get out of bed, look and act happy, when deep down all I wanted to do was succumb to the darkness and voices growing inside of me. But I couldn’t. I almost went to the darkness after the cauldron, but I had grown from that, mostly thanks to Azriel. Azriel. Shit, would he be down there this morning. No, he normally wasn’t here in the mornings and I doubt he will be here after last night. Deep breaths Elain, deep breaths. Time for a new day. </p><p>I walked down stairs to find that I was the first up, not much of a surprise based on how late we had stayed up and how much the others drank. I walked over to the kitchen and saw the necklace was gone from Azriel’s pile of presents. Good, I didn’t want a reminder of last night. I could feel my breaths coming shorter and my eyes start to-no. I am stronger than this. I have lived with rejection and heartache before, I could live through this again. But none of the other rejections were by Azriel. The person who saved me from being drowned in darkness before, but probably wouldn’t now. “Breath Elain. Breath.” I took some more deep breaths as I thought of his comforting voice telling me to breath when I once had a bad vision.  No Elain. Stop thinking about him. It’s clear now that he doesn’t want you like that and the wonderful friendship you had with him is probably gone. My thought were interrupted by the voices of Nuala and Cerridwen walking into the kitchen. Time to do what I do everyday, put on a fake smile and pray the mist and shadows don’t take over me. But I was strong enough, I knew I was to keep fighting them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went through the day, keeping up my fake act of acting like nothing was wrong. Today was the hardest yet of keeping up the act. All I could think about was Azriel’s hand on my neck and how light my neck felt without the weight of the necklace, even if I only had it on for a minute. I wouldn’t let anyone see me breakdown, they had already seen it happen enough times before and I wouldn’t let it happen again. The day finally turned to night and I retired to my room and started to wash off all the dirt and flor from the gardens and baking with the twins. I started to get ready when I looked in the mirror. I had gained some muscle from learning a few basic defense moves, my hair was in long waves down to my waist, the bags under my eyes still hadn’t gone away. “ You honestly think Azriel would want someone like you.” No, no. I had to shut down the voice in my head. “ Elain, Elain, Elain. Such a disappointment compared to your sisters. Feyre, savior of Pytharian, mate to the most powerful high lord and high lady of the night court. And Nesta, her powers stolen by her from the cauldron itself and her powers lie unmatched by any other being. And then there’s you Elain.You let your younger sister venture out into the forest to provide for your whole family. You couldn’t save yourself or Nesta from the Cauldron. You were so weak that not even a mortal man can love you and you almost let yourself drown in my darkness. Yet, you came out of it, but what have you truly done. Ignore your mate, let down your other sister, bake, and tend to your precious little garden. You are nothing but pathetic and weak Elain Archeron, how could the shadowsinger ever love you?” </p><p>I could feel tears streaming down my face at the words of him. Was it true? Of course it is. What have you accomplished? Nothing. And Azriel. He deserves someone strong, powerful, someone not me. More tears continued to stream down my face and I could tell I started to stop breathing. I hurried over and pushed open the door to my balcony. Fresh air filled my lungs as I stepped out, but I could still feel myself slipping down into darkness. </p><p>I walked over to the ledge and looked over out at the city below. It truly was beautiful but it still didn’t quite feel like home. Home. I missed our old home when we were younger with mother and father. Gosh I missed them, father especially. I went to visit his grave often and told him about everything that was happening with me and my sisters. I wished he was here, telling me a story to soothe me or making one of his wooden figurines. I wondered where he was now. Was he happy? Was he watching over us? I just wanted to be with him. Maybe, maybe I could be, maybe I could jus-”Elain.” I jumped at the sound of my name and quickly looked around to find no one there. “Elain, please step away from the balcony.” Azriel. I could recognize his voice anywhere, but where was he? Then I saw it. Shadows, his shadows, swirled around me and the room surrounding me in their darkness, but it was comforting. “ Elain please, come back into the light.” His voice echoed through the shadows. I could still feel them floating around me, brushing up against my hand as almost trying to hold it. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, replaying his voice in my head. </p><p>I could feel myself come back to reality. “ Thank you,” his voice echoed again and his shadow started to disappear. I shivered at their disappearance wishing they could come back. As if he read my mind, “ Here. These guys can stay with you tonight,” and his voice was gone. Two small whispers of shadows surrounded my hands and I smiled down at them. “ Thank you Azriel,” I whispered and I swear I could hear him smile. I continued getting ready for bed and finally plopped down onto the bed. </p><p>Tossing and turning was all I could seem to do, and in the back of my mind was his menacing voice repeating his words over and over again. Azriel’s shadows started to grow restless as I continued to toss and turn. They seemed to have stop for a minute until they came up to my head and started to circle around my ears. I tried to shoo them away, until I heard it. A heart beat. Azriel’s heartbeat. Slow and steady letting me know he was asleep. I continued to listen to it, letting it rock me to sleep. The first sleep I’ve had with no visions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light streamed through my sheer curtains waking me up. I smiled as I thought back to my visionless sleep, the first I’ve had since coming out of the cauldron. I looked around to see the shadows were gone, I felt my heart sink a little but I thought back to Azriel’s calming heartbeat. He had once again pulled be back from the darkness, but why? Hadn’t I ruined our friendship with the almost kiss. Maybe, maybe there was still a little something left between us. That thought was enough to make me smile and get ready. I walked down to the kitchen to help with breakfast with a real smile on my face. The first in a long time. </p><p>I felt more grounded, more focused today as I chatted with Nuala and Cerridwen while helping them make breakfast. I smiled and laughed at their jokes and felt lighter, like some small weight had been lifted off my shoulders. We started bringing out food into the dining room when I felt him. Lucien. I turned around to find him standing in the doorway. I had been so distressed yesterday I completely forgot he was staying here. </p><p>“ Good morning Elain.”</p><p>“ Morning Lucien.” </p><p>We both continued to stand their, awkward silence filling the air between us. I was so ready to forget the bond the other night with Azriel, I had wanted to kiss him and forget all about the mating bond with Lucien. Another thing this new life seemed to have taken from me, my choice of who to love. </p><p>“ Did you have a nice sleep.” Lucien asked breaking the silence.</p><p>“ Yes I did. And you?”</p><p>“ Me as well. Uh I’m going to be leaving in a couple minutes to go back to the spring court.” </p><p>The spring court. I had heard plenty about Lord Tamlin and the way he treated Feyre, but I had also heart of its beauty. Maybe one day I could go see it.</p><p>“ Well, thank you again for my present. Have a safe trip.”</p><p>I felt a twinge of disappointment from him ripple down the bond, but he offered me a polite smile, bowed his head, and walked away. He had always been polite enough around me and I had heard plenty about what a great male he was, but I never felt a connection to him beside the bond. I truly was grateful for the space he gave me to figure things out, but it made me realize that I didn’t want to be with him. I wanted Azriel. Gentle, patient, glorious Azriel, but I couldn’t have him. The thought made my heartbreak for what felt like the millionth time, but last night. He was there. He cared. I knew he felt something toward Mor by the way he looked at her, but he didn’t seem to look at her like that now. Maybe he also needed some space or maybe he really didn’t want to be with me. I felt my head starts to spin with all the thoughts. Spinning. Everything seemed to be spinning. I felt my legs start to give out and then everything went black. </p><p>Owww. My head was pounding, why was everything so bright. I squinted and started to hear some voices around me. Finally I could start to see clearly and realized I was laying down on my bed in my room. </p><p>“ Here drink this.”</p><p>I looked around some more to see Nuala and Cerridwen around me. What had happened. </p><p>“ Drink Elain,” Nuala said. </p><p>I grabbed the cup and recognized some sort of tonic in the cup. </p><p>“ What happened?” I asked, my voices was hoarse and raspy. </p><p>“ We don’t quite know. We heard a thump and found you passed out on the ground,” Cerridwen said. </p><p>Passed out? Why had I passed out? It was hard to think with my head pounding. “The tonic we gave you should help with any pain you’re having.” </p><p>“ How long have I been out?”</p><p>“ About 2 hours.”</p><p>2 hours? What happened to me. </p><p>“ Rest Elain, we will-”</p><p>“ Wait, did you anyone about this.”</p><p>“No, we figured you might not want to alert everyone so we waited until you were awake to ask.”</p><p>“ No one. We don’t need to tell anyone.”</p><p>“ But Elain, what about-”</p><p>“ No. I’m fine.”</p><p>“ Ok, but please rest some more. If anyone asks we will just tell them you are taking a nap. </p><p>I nodded my head in thanks and they walked out. My head still hurt but a little less know. I could vaguely remember helping in the kitchen and talking to Lucien, but then everything else is dark and fuzzy. I had plenty of headaches from my visions, but none that made me pass out. I can’t even remember having any visions today. So what had happened to me?</p><p>I fell back sleep and my visions of mountains, screaming, shadows returned, making we wake up in a cold sweat. I looked out to see the sun had started to set and realized I had slept through most of the day. The tonic definitely helped as my headache was gone, but I still had no idea what made me pass out. My stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn’t eaten at all today. I dragged myself out of bed and made my way downstairs. </p><p>“ Elain! Nuala said you were sleeping, are you alright.” </p><p>I turned to see Feyre along with Rhysand sitting in the main living room. </p><p>“ Oh, I’m fine. Just a small headache from sitting in the sun so much and just went to lay down.”</p><p>“ Oh, well I’m glad you’re alright. Rhys and I are meeting with Cassian tonight. You are welcome to join us.”</p><p>I figured they were meeting to discuss Nesta’s progress. We used to be so close, but the past year she had closed herself off even more, and now training with Cassian had left a rift between us. I just wanted her to be happy and healthy, but learning of her new friends made me feel a twinge of jealousy. I truly was happy she was doing better, but I felt like she didn’t want anything to do with me. Feyre had made the inner circle her family and Nesta was now making her own, where did I fit in. Nowhere it seemed. </p><p>“ Elain?” I forgot Feyre and Rhysand were there. </p><p>“ Oh I’m ok. I think I will just stay in and rest a little more.”</p><p>“ Sounds good, let us know if you need anything.”</p><p>I nodded and continued making my way over to the kitchen. By no surprise Nuala and Cerridwen were making what I believe to be dinner. They smiled and handed me a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I smiled back graciously as my stomach was still growling. My thoughts continued running through my head. Did I still belong in my sisters lives or were they better off without me? That thought plagued me throughout the rest of the day. I made it back inside from tending to a few things in the garden when a vision started to appear. I could see rows and rows of books on shelves so I realized I was in some sort of library. The scene shifted and a small bedroom and then a person there holding something. They got closer and I realized it was Nesta’s friend Gwyn and in her hands was the box with the necklace Azriel had given me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No! I snapped out of the vision. No, how did-, but-, he-, she had-, no! My breaths got shorter and shorter, my thoughts running a million miles a minute. Out, I needed out, I couldn’t be here any longer. Without thinking or grabbing anything I bolted downstairs ran out the front door and didn’t stop running, not even as I hit the woods surrounding the city. </p><p>Run, keeping running, out, get away, run. Trees, hills, rocks, mountains kept passing as I continued to run. I couldn’t seem to stop running, not when my legs felt like they were about to give out, not when my shoes started to get run down, not when my lungs felt like there were on fire. No, I didn’t stop until I tripped over a tree root. The world seemed to be in slow motion as I fell, until the next thing I saw was a face full of dirt. Everything seemed to hurt as I slowly pulled myself off the ground, still trying to catch my breath. I looked around to see I was in the middle of the woods, but I didn’t recognize anything else to see how far I had gone. How could he-no, don’t think about it. Don’t think about how the man you love just shattered your heart into a million pieces. I could feel my face starting to get wet with tears-no stop. Stop thinking about it, but I couldn’t. Gwyn, he liked Gwyn. The present was probably for her and he gave it to me out of pity. He didn’t want to kiss me, he must have felt pressured into it by me. Azriel, he didn’t love me. That thought along sent me down onto my knees, sobs wrecking my body. </p><p>He didn’t love me, sobs continued to wreck my body as that thought played through my mind over and over again. When I had first met him, I believed he loved Mor but it was obvious she didn’t return the feelings. We had grown close during the past year, stealing stolen glances, hands brushing up against each other as I would show him my garden. The mating bond was a wall between us, but I thought once I rejected it maybe, maybe fan the sparks between us. Did I make up those stolen glances and brushed of hands? Gods I had, hadn’t I. With visions constantly running through my head, things became less clear of what was happening in reality, but Azriel was like a rock, always there to help me. Did he know of my growing feeling for him, well he obviously knew now, but had he been trying to let me down easy. It was never me he liked, he loved Mor and now Gwyn. Not me. Stupid, humiliated, embarrassed. I was so naive to think that someone as incredible and strong as Azriel would think of me that he when we could have someone as strong as him like Gwyn. Feyre had the court, Nesta the Valkyries, and Azriel had Gwyn. I didn’t belong with anyone of them, I don’t belong anywhere. </p><p>A rage and anger I had never felt before started to pool in me. I was angry, angry I didn’t belong with my family anymore. That I didn’t move on with them. My body continued to fill with the anger until I felt full. Out, it needed out. So I released it, with a power I didn’t know I had. </p><p>A scream ripped through my body as it all came pouring out. Light shot out of me as I screamed, but it wasn’t pure light-no. There was a darkness, a shadow in it. But I let it out, I let it all out until I couldn’t feel anything. I let myself drop back to the ground, my body shaking. What had just happened? All around me was it, the light and darkness mixed into one beautiful creation, it was a part of me. “ The prophecy as come true.” What? I jolted up and turned around the see a creature, grey with eyes like a void and covered with wrinkles. I recognized it immediately, a Suriel. </p><p>“ Prophecy, what prophecy?” I asked, my voice shaking.</p><p>“ You are it, you are the key.”</p><p>Now I was officially confused and scared. “ What are you talking about? The key to what!”</p><p>“To defeating the death lord Koschei and rebuilding the dusk court.”</p><p>Dusk court!? There was no dusk court and dear gods how could I defeat a death lord. This Suriel was officially insane. </p><p>“ What, I’m not the key to anything, I have no idea what happened to me.”</p><p>“ You unlocked your true powers is what you did. Did you honestly think you were only a seer,” yes, yes I did, “ Come girl, it’s not safe to talk here.”</p><p>“ I’m not going anywhere with you!” </p><p>“ You want to know about the light that just came out of you don’t you,” I nodded, “ Then come on, unless you want to be eaten by the creatures lurking about.” No I definitely didn’t want that, but I didn’t want to go with the Suriel either.  “ Each minute you’re standing there girl is another of me not telling you about your powers.” I sighed and started pulling my legs into a walk. What had I gotten myself into? We started to walk over to a mountain and at the base was a cliff. </p><p>“ Dear lord girl can you walk any slower.” I tried to pry my mind away from Azriel, but that seemed impossible. I jogged some to keep up with the Suriel. Once again my mind drifted to him and Gwyn. She looked so happy in the vision so I could only imagine he was too. That’s all that matters right, that he was happy? He deserved every bit of happiness in the world, and maybe Gwyn could give it to him. It took every strength in my body not to break down at the idea. </p><p>“ You are an Acheron sister correct Elain.” </p><p>I jumped out of my thoughts to see we were in the cave with a fire going in the middle of it. “ Yes I am, now can you tell me what happened back there.”</p><p>“ You used your powers girl.” </p><p>“ I don’t have any powers besides seeing my visions.” </p><p>“ You honestly believe that. Have you never once felt that rage ripple through you, felt something trying to break free in you,” I had felt like that my entire life. </p><p>“ What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>The Suriel sighed and came closer to me, looking me straight in the eyes. </p><p>“ You Elain Archeron are the rightful High Lady of the Dusk Court.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Huh?” I stood there, my mouth gaping open. It couldn’t be true, there was no such thing as the dusk court, so why so this thing telling me I was it’s high lady.</p><p>“ Dear lord, how stupid are you girl. You are the high lady of the Dusk Court.”  Yep, it was officially insane, maybe I was too. </p><p>“ But, but, there is no such thing and I am no high lady, maybe you are mistaking me for Feyre.”</p><p>“ Girl, I know what I am talking about. The dusk court vanished long before anyone alive today remembers. It’s people have been trapped for centuries and you are the key to getting them out. It was prophesied long ago that 3 sisters would conquer the 3 mountains; Feyre faced under the mountains, Nesta conquered Ramiel, that leaves you with the prison.”</p><p>My head was spinning, what was it talking about, conquering mountains and prisons? “ Well I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m not conquering any prisons, if you want someone I’m sure Feyre or Nesta could.” </p><p>“ No, the prophecy said 3 sisters, you are the last sister and the prison is the last mountain, come and sit down girl,” against my better judgement I sat down on a rock, “ Now long before anyone remembers there were 8 courts, the Dusk Court lying where the prison is. It’s people were the most unique as dusk is a time of day when light meets day. The powers of the high fae were matched by very few from other courts and the death lords. As you know Koschei is one of the most powerful death lords and felt that the fae of the Dusk Court were a rising threat. So, he managed to possess some of the objects from the dark trove and banished the court into the mountain itself. The other courts had no idea what truly happened expect that the court and its people vanished. Over time people forgot of the courts existence and the prison was built, the court still trapped. Now I know you aren’t stupid enough not to know that Koschei is planning a war. You Elain Archeron is how he will be defeated. You will fine the Dusk Court and defeat him.”</p><p>What the absolute hell? </p><p>“ You saw what came out of you, your powers. It possessed light and darkness, a careful balance between the two can have unimagible powers. With the right training you can find that balance and truly control you powers.”</p><p>Ok, it was insane, I was insane for listening to this. There is no way it’s true.  </p><p>“ Dear lord girl are you really that stubborn. Yes it is all true.” I must have still look in disbelief as it said, “ Let it out, come on think, what released your powers before.” </p><p>Azriel. He didn’t love me. Nesta, had her new sisters. Feyre, a whole new family with the court. My father, dead. I had no one, I was no one. My body started to shake as I continued thinking. No one, I was nobody, nobody-no! I threw my hands up and it all came pouring out, and it wasn’t stopping.</p><p>“ Good girl, you see, you have the power.” It wasn’t stopping, it kept coming and coming, surrounding us. </p><p>“ Stop, you need to stop or you will destroy yourself girl!” It wasn’t stopping, I couldn’t stop it. </p><p>“Come back to the light Elain.” Azriel. The memory of his voice from the other night played in my dead. “ Come back to the light Elain.” I could do it, I could come back. Stop, I commanded. I looked around at the light and dark surrounding us in a perfect beautiful balance. </p><p>“ Well we have some work to do girl if you are going to defeat Koschei.” If I was going to do what? </p><p>“ Now, send it away.”</p><p>“ Send it away! I could barely get it to stop, how am I supposed to send it away?”</p><p>“ Well how did you get it to stop. What were you thinking about? Let that thought fill you up and send it away.” </p><p>Azriel. I thought about Azriel. His voice always brining me back, his steady heartbeat, the little smiles he could give me on our walks in the garden, his beautiful laugh.</p><p>“ See, it wasn’t that hard.” I opened my eyes to find it all gone. I had managed to make them vanish. </p><p>“ Where did-” </p><p>“ It doesn’t matter girl. Now you have a long way to go to get more control. I can help you some, but you will have to find the Dusk Court to get better training.” </p><p>“ How am I-”</p><p>“ Will you shut up girl.  Right now you need to learn the basics of balance in your powers unless you want to tell the rest of your court and have them try to find a way.” No I definitely didn’t want to tell them until I knew better what was happening to me. They already thought I went mad once. </p><p>“ I will take your silence as a yes. Now your family will be back soon so follow me.” Yep, I have definitely gone insane if I am doing this. I followed the Suriel through a tunnel in the cave until we came to a wall of vines. </p><p>“ Go through that and you will end up on the outskirts of the city. Meet me back here on Monday and we can get started.”</p><p>“ Wait, why are you helping me?”</p><p>“ The Dusk Court was once a place where all types of creatures were free to roam, the Suriel being one of them. Let’s just say I owe them a debt of gratitude.” </p><p>I nodded and pushed my way through the vines to end up on the edge of the city. I ran back to the house as quick a I could and threw myself into the bath. After a few minutes I heard Feyre and Rhysand return and to my luck they went straight to their room. I sat in the bath, replaying what had just happened in my head. I was still so confused, but Koschei was coming and he wanted to kill my family and I would not let that happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got out of the bath and plopped down onto my bed. I couldn’t get today out of my head, it all seemed surreal. The Dusk Court, my powers, the prophecy, none of it could be real, right? I mean, I was a nobody compared to my sisters and the court. I was always the weakest one of us, treated like an object my entire life. I don’t know the first thing about any one this; powers, courts, magic, it was still hard for me to understand it all. But, Koshei was coming and everyone was scared of what he would bring. My sisters and their companions are the strongest people I knew, so if they are scared, it can’t be good. If the Suriel was right, and I had the power to help defeat him I had to learn to control it. My sisters, my soon to be nephew, the court, they were all I had left. They are my only family and I loved them. </p><p>An object, that is what I grew up learning to be and a thing my sisters felt that they needed to protect. They had done so much to protect their loved ones, now it was my turn. Feyre and Nesta had grown so much into strong females, it was hard not to be jealous or feel less than them. However, I was better than that or at least I tried to be. Feyre and Rhysand, Nesta and Cassian, and Azriel, some part of me believes we were made to be together. 3 brothers and 3 sisters, it made sense, but no, we weren’t destined to be together. Azriel had Gwyn who made him happy, and all I could do was watch from the sidelines and hope he continued to be happy. </p><p>“ Elain, can I get you anything?” </p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Nuala’s voice. What did she- I looked around my room to see light was streaming in. It was morning, I had stayed up the rest of the night lost in my thoughts. </p><p>“Oh, I’m fine Nuala, I’ll be down in to help with breakfast in a minute.”</p><p>“ Ok, see you downstairs.”</p><p>As I got up I could feel how exhausted I was from yesterday and staying up all night. In two days it would be Monday and I would be expected by the Suriel. That meant I had two days to decide if I actually wanted to go and train my powers. I sighed and got my exhausted ass out of bed to the bathroom where I made sure to apply extra makeup to hide the already dark bags under my eyes. I walked downstairs and could hear the laughter of Feyre and Rhysand. I smiled at them as I walked into the kitchen. I wanted to tell Feyre and Nesta everything that happened to me, but I couldn’t. Feyre had enough stress with the baby and Nesta was still mad with me, I had never felt so disconnected to both of them. </p><p>“ Morning Lady Elain. Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“ Yes I am, thank you Cerridwen. How can I help?”</p><p>“ Can you get some vegetables from your garden so we can cook them up for dinner.” </p><p>“ Of course.” I walked out the back door into my garden. I took in the sight of it, even though it was winter Feyre had made sure a greenhouse was made for me so I could grow throughout the entire year. I walked over, looking at the snow on the ground, it still remind me of the harsh winters in the village. I made my way into the greenhouse when it came in a rush. A vision. </p><p>I saw darkness, the faint outline of people screaming, pounding on a wall, shadows whispered all around them. “ Let us out!” “ Help!” “ You can’t do this!” “ We’ll kill you!” They kept on pounding and screaming, the voices filled my head, it was too much. I fell to the ground, my hands on my ears as if it could somehow block out the screaming. </p><p>“ Savior.” </p><p>What? </p><p>“ Savior.” The voice was angelic, calm, wise. The screaming had stopped and I opened my eyes to see a bright light take over my vision. Then a city, a city full of people walking around, going into shops, buying everything from food, to clothes, to makeup. Everyone exchanged smiles and they all looked happy. The scene changed and there was a palace, more beautiful then anyone I had ever scene before. It was tall, golden, lined with trees and flowers, pegasus flew all around it. The scene changed once more to a room. A throne room and on the throne was me. I was in a golden, flowing dress, a crown on my head, sitting on the throne. “ All hail our Savior! The great high lady Elain!” </p><p>I gasped as I came out of the vision. No, it couldn’t be true. I was no high lady. But I was there, on a thorne, with a proud look upon my face with a delicate smile. Savior. I was at the Dusk Court. I had found, saved them, and became their high lady. No, no, no, no, it couldn’t be true. I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t fight like Feyre and Nesta, I don’t know anything about my powers, I wasn’t cunning and charming like they were. I was Elain Archeron. Seer, sister to Feyre and Nesta, gardener, and baker. Not a high lady. My thoughts flashed back to the first vision I had. The screaming and terror of the people. Was that the Dusk Court. Is that what had happened to them, or what would happen if I didn’t help?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>